The Red Joker
by Xorac22
Summary: Chapter 4 is up!! Argo and Nicholas' fight in the Belcher Islands comes to an end. Drake shows off his awesome power and a mysterious note puzzles the Shuffle Alliance. R/R if you want.
1. The Shuffle Reunion Gundam Fight Begins

The Shuffle Reunion. Gundam Fight Begins  
  
It's 4 years later. Neo-Japan rules the entire Solar System. The Gundam Fight has reestablished after that tragic accident in Neo-Hong Kong. And the Gundam Fight begins again!  
  
Neo-Japan: 2 days until Gundam Fight.  
  
Rain prepared vigorously as Domon went out to get what he called a "Party Favor". Rain laid out a spread of snacks and refreshments as she awaited Chibodee, George, Sai Saici, and Argo to arrive for the big reunion Domon had set up. Rain just couldn't believe that she was doing all the work and Domon was out doing this mystery errand of his. She was just about to sit down for a breather when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey there Sis!" Sai Saici said as Rain opened the door. "Where's Bro?" He asked.  
  
"Domon's on one of his mystery errands again, Rain started, I mean how dare he, leaving me to do all the work while he takes his sweet little time with this party favor he supposedly getting."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang again.  
  
"He there did you miss me?" Chibodee said as he greeted Rain with a hug. "Hey there Sai Saici, you didn't forget about me did you?"  
  
"How could I forget the blue hair with the pink streak?" Sai Saici said.  
  
"I always thought it was red." Chibodee said in an embarrassed voice.  
  
"Yes well those red cheeks of yours say other wise." George said as he walked in the door and shook Chibodee's hand.  
  
"Why do always have to point out the obvious?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"Well it didn't seem very obvious to you." George replied.  
  
About a half an hour past and they all sat down as Domon and Argo came in laughing and talking about some fight they had just gotten out of.  
  
"And where exactly have you been?" Rain asked in a mildly angry voice.  
  
"Well I was heading down to the market and I got held up for my cash by a couple three little punks right." Domon said. "So they gang up on me and get me down on one knee and all of the sudden Argo comes up and throws one of them into the wall and afterwards we basically we just kicked their asses afterwards."  
  
About ten minutes later they all sat down and began talking about the next Gundam Fight.  
  
"So who are you guys looking forward to facing in the Gundam Fight?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"I'm looking forward to a match with the new Neo-Egypt guy." Sai Saici said as he buried his face into the bowl of rice he had made.  
  
"I want to see who this new representative from Neo-England is, maybe he or she can do better than Chapman." George said while sipping his tea.  
  
"I'm looking forward to a match with the new representative of Neo-Canada." Argo said in his calm brutish voice. "Word has it that this new fighter is fresh off the shelf and is bursting with energy."  
  
"Yeah well I want to get that Neo-Mexico." Chibodee said ramming his fist into his open left hand. "I met him last month and he criticized my boxing skills, HE CRITICIZED MY BOXING SKILLS! He said I threw nothing but sucker punches in every match I had."  
  
"Calm down Chibodee." Domon said. "He'll get what's coming to him."  
  
"So Bro, Sai Saici said while he was stuffing his face, who do you want to fight the most?"  
  
"I'll just fight whoever comes at me." Domon said.  
  
"Yeah well you better be prepared to live up to that Domon, Chibodee started, cause there's a new Neo-Germany fighter and just like Schwartz he's no push over."  
  
"Yeah what's his name?" Domon asked.  
  
"Nobody knows, George said, not even Neo-Germany knows who he is. He just won the right to fight for his country, and he did it very swiftly."  
  
"And I heard Neo-Antarctica is participating in the Gundam Fight this time." Argo said.  
  
"What, I've heard that all of the fighters they've ever had always have lost their first match, and they dropped out of the last Gundam Fight because they couldn't produce a fighter." Domon said in one of his arrogant voices.  
  
"Yes well it looks like they've finally found someone worthy of fighting for that barbaric continent." George replied.  
  
"Yeah whatever, Domon said putting his arms behind his head with a smile, whoever comes at the Gundam Fight Champion will get knocked down."  
  
"I'm gonna make you eat those words when we fight again." Chibodee said.  
  
"We'll just see about that Mr. Machine Gun Punch!" Domon said.  
  
"You guys, Rain started, this is supposed to be your reunion before the Gundam Fight, you can pummel each other in two days!"  
  
When Rain finished speaking Domon and Chibodee immediately shut up and sat down.  
  
Neo-Antarctica: about three hours later.  
  
A dark figure stared over an ice shelf not saying a word, and not moving an inch as the harshly cold winds and snow bombarded his body. The man wasn't even wearing a winter coat. All he wore was plain black jeans, a plain t- shirt, a trench coat and a snowcap.  
  
"You'd better not let us down Daruka." A man said as he approached the mysterious figure.  
  
"Don't worry, the figure started, I'll win the necessary matches needed to make it to the Final Battle."  
  
"You'd better, or Neo-Antarctica will never get another shot at the Gundam Fight and some random country will take over us!" The man said as he walked away.  
  
"Never you worry, for I am Drake Daruka and I will win the Gundam Fight, not just for Neo-Antarctica, but my self as well!"  
  
Then his hand began to glow red and he slammed his fist into the rock he was standing on. Then he walked away as the ice fell into the ocean. ============================================================================ ==== How'd you like it? This is my first time writing on this site and I've never really had a public opinion, so if you don't like, don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: Just basically anything you remember from the show is not my creation.  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon (I have a lot of time on my hands during the day so it will probably be around by the end of the week)  
  
So lets get things started, 14th annual Gundam Fight all set, Ready GO!! 


	2. The Charriot of Zeus Gundam

The Chariot of Zeus Gundam  
  
Neo-America: Morning, Gundam Fight day 1.  
  
Daylight broke in Neo-America on the first day of the Gundam Fight. Chibodee couldn't sleep at all. His anticipation the evening before was beyond any his crewmembers had seen before. Bunny and Janet asked Chibodee numerous times during the night to take a rest, but each time he denied.  
  
He got out of his dingy cell of a room and sniffed the morning air.  
  
"Ahhh, A brand new day and a brand new year." He said as he pulled a black rod out of a box.  
  
It was a telescope. Chibodee was so impatient about the Gundam Fight he was looking to see if the Barrier Ropes were up yet.  
  
"Aw, come on!" Chibodee yelled into the morning sky. "Start already!"  
  
Then, as he was still looking, he saw a white light shine from place to place.  
  
"Either that's just my imagination or they changed the color of the Barrier Ropes this year." Chibodee thought to himself. "Nope there are three ropes going from place to place, THAT'S IT!!"  
  
Chibodee just couldn't wait to get back into the cockpit of the Maxter Gundam. He opened a huge airplane hangar door to reveal the boxing champion's favorite toy.  
  
"Alright!" Chibodee yelled as he got in. "Time to finally activate this thing and shove off for Neo-Mexico, I'm gonna show that idiot just how I really box!"  
  
He activated the mobletrace system and the wheels began turning to get Chibodee into his piloting suit. Soon afterwards he was in his royal blue suit with a star at the chest.  
  
"Finally, he started, time to go chase that American dream once again."  
  
The Rocky Mountains: Several hours later.  
  
Gundam Maxter began to race off toward Neo-Mexico when all of the sudden he was blindsided by another Gundam. Zeus Gundam.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea!?" Chibodee yelled. "Who did that?"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Hey wait a minute your Neo-Greece, Chibodee said, and the same Gundam as before I see."  
  
"Good day Mr. Crocket, I am Julius Hance of Neo-Greece as you obviously know."  
  
"Yeah so what do you want with me, Chibodee asked, I've got to get to Neo- Mexico!"  
  
"Well I was on a travel around the world to see if I can spot some weak Gundam Fighters to defeat so I can get off to a good start, Julius said, and I saw you."  
  
"Yeah well you want a match you'll get a match!" Chibodee yelled.  
  
"Yes, yes, well let's hurry it up, Julius started, I was planning on heading to Neo-Antarctica to take out their Gundam Fighter once and for all."  
  
"When I'm finished with you, you won't be able to think of the word Antarctica." Chibodee said as he got in a ready stance.  
  
"Ok, Gundam Fight!" Julius said.  
  
"Ready." Chibodee yelled.  
  
"GO!!" They shouted in unison as they darted at each other.  
  
Zeus Gundam charged Chibodee at full speed on his chariot. Chibodee tried to dodge but was knocked almost out of his pilot suit.  
  
"Uhhh, I've got to get him off that horse, but how?" Chibodee thought to himself. "I've got it, Cyclone Punch!"  
  
A bluish white cyclone exploded from Gundam Maxter's fist and knocked Zeus Gundam off of his horse.  
  
"NOO!!" Julius shouted in horror as he saw his chariot burst into pieces.  
  
"Now that I've got you off your chariot you should be easy cake." Chibodee said.  
  
"Just because you knocked me off my horse doesn't mean that I'm out of the game yet, Julius said, and that certainly doesn't save you from my Hammer of Judgment!"  
  
Julius drew the famous golden hammer with the thunderbolt handle and began to swing it at Chibodee. Chibodee dodged all of the shots, but barely.  
  
"Ha, gotcha!" Julius yelled as he slammed his massive hammer into Gundam Maxter's leg. "Heh, Heh, Heh, your down on one knee you pathetic little fool, and you call yourself a Gundam Fighter. Neo-Mexico was right, you are nothing but a common sucker puncher!"  
  
"I am not pathetic, Chibodee said, and I'm not a SUCKER PUNCHER!!"  
  
Chibodee got up on his one mobilized leg and Gundam Maxter began to glow gold.  
  
"What's this?" Julius thought.  
  
"Time to take it up a notch!" Chibodee yelled as his shoulder pads exploded from his arms and he caught them to unleash his special technique.  
  
"What! Hyper Mode!" Julius yelled. "No matter, my Hammer of Judgment will still take you out."  
  
Chibodee threw a punch and Julius swung his hammer. The two weapons clashed together and shattered almost in an instant.  
  
"What! Julius started, My Hammer of Judgment has never been defeated!"  
  
"Yeah well now it has!" Chibodee yelled. "And without anything to protect yourself with you're vulnerable to the Bursting Machinegun Punch!"  
  
Chibodee threw his destructive punch and it split up several ways. Julius tried to block them all but missed all but one shot that destroyed Zeus Gundam's head section.  
  
"Maybe that will teach you to underestimate your opponents." Chibodee said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my Gundam repaired and head to Neo- Mexico and give that stupid punk what he has coming to him."  
  
Before Chibodee left his eye caught a man sitting in his Gundam's hand tossing a piece of metal back and forth.  
  
"Look's like someone is eyeing me, Chibodee thought, oh well he's just probably scouting out the competition, I got to get back to New York and get Maxter Gundam repaired."  
  
Chibodee flew off towards New York while the mysterious man, still tossing his piece of metal back and forth, watched him leave.  
  
"Go back and heal your wounds Chibodee, cause you're the first of the Shuffle Alliance that will suffer the wrath of Drake Daruka!"  
  
Neo-China: Morning, Gundam Fight day 2.  
  
We join Sai Saici, stuffing his face as usual, on the roof of the Showlin Temple. When Argo approaches him from behind.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you be in Neo-Russia right now?" Sai Saici asked.  
  
"Natasha suggested we go after Neo-Antarctica, Argo said, on the way there we have to pass through Neo-China so I thought I'd say hi."  
  
"Neo-Antarctica huh?" Sai Saici said. "Be careful Argo there's something about that continent that's unsettling this year."  
  
"I will Sai Saici, see you later." Argo said as he reboarded his ship and headed south. 


	3. The New NeoCanada

The New Neo-Canada  
  
Neo-Australia: Afternoon of week 2  
  
"We're coming up on Neo-Antarctica, Natasha said, soon that pathetic continent will be out of the Gundam Fight for good."  
  
Just then a man in a robe approached them. He was an old man with a walking stick twice his size.  
  
"So you're going after Neo-Antarctica huh?" The old man asked. "I know it's not my business but you should be careful against that one."  
  
"What do you mean?" Argo asked.  
  
"Well he was here earlier today, the old man started, actually you just missed him, and he headed west."  
  
"Why do you say be careful?" Argo asked again.  
  
"Well he wasn't just here for a stay at the pub, the old man said, he came here to get Neo-Australia's fighter, and he won.  
  
The old man went on, saying this man stood about six feet tall and was amazingly fast. He said that he always carried a strange piece of metal with him and his left hand sometimes glowed red. He went on to say that he pilots a beautiful Gundam that is called the Thunder Gundam and his specialty technique is the Tri-Wave Thunder Cannon.  
  
"So he actually beat Neo-Australia?" Argo asked.  
  
"That's putting it lightly." The old man said as he pointed to a huge pile of wreckage.  
  
"Wow." Argo said with his eyes open wide to the devastating site.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better my self." The old man replied. "And that wasn't even the result of the Tri-Wave Thunder Cannon, he pulled a red sword from his arm and used what he called the Eradicate Slash. The Gundam Fighter is lucky to have survived that match."  
  
"Who could have caused such damage?" Natasha asked.  
  
"He goes by the name of Daruka, Drake Daruka, he's the fighter from Neo- Antarctica." The old man said.  
  
"Well if he headed west there is no telling where he is now, so why don't we head to Neo-Canada?" Natasha said.  
  
"That's fine by me, Argo said, thanks for the information old man."  
  
"Anytime my boy, anytime." The old man said as he watched Argo and Natasha board their ship and head Northwest.  
  
Neo-Canada: 2 days later.  
  
We join Natasha in a argument with the Prime Minister of Neo-Canada about the whereabouts of Neo-Canada's fighter.  
  
"What do you mean he's not here!?" Natasha yelled.  
  
"He hasn't been here for quite some time." The Prime Minister said. "But he should be back shortly."  
  
Just then a man walked in with a grin on his face and his arms crossed.  
  
"Ah Nicholas, back so soon?" The Prime Minister said.  
  
"Yeah, Beardsley wasn't there but I did manage to get the head off of Neo- Norway." Nicholas said as he began laughing.  
  
"Nastasha, Argo, meet the new representative of Neo-Canada, Nicholas Craven." The Prime Minister said.  
  
"So you're the new fighter huh." Argo said.  
  
"Yeah, and I suppose your Neo-Russia, and I also propose you want a Gundam Fight Match."  
  
"Yes that pretty much sums it up." Argo replied.  
  
The two men came face to face. Even though Argo was a few inches taller than Nicholas. They stared each other down for a minute and Nicholas spoke once more before leaving.  
  
"The Belcher Islands, noon." Nicholas said as he walked away.  
  
"Where's that?" Argo asked.  
  
"The Belcher Islands are located in the east side of the Hudson Bay. Trust me you'll know where they are." Nicholas said before walking out the door.  
  
Neo-Canada, The Belcher Islands: Noon  
  
Argo waited impatiently for about fifteen minutes when he saw the Grizzly Gundam fly in. But before Nicholas landed Argo caught something out of the corner of his eye. He saw the same man Chibodee had seen. Sitting in the hand of the same Gundam and tossing the same strange piece of metal back and forth between his hands.  
  
"Who's that?" Argo thought. "Oh well I'd better focus on Nicholas right now."  
  
"So you actually showed." Nicholas said as he landed.  
  
"I never back down from a challenge Nicholas, especially when I made it." Argo replied. "I've dealt with any opponent that's challenged me, even if I lost."  
  
"Well let's see how you deal with me!" Nicholas said. "Gundam Fight."  
  
"Ready." Argo replied.  
  
"GO!!" They shouted in unison as they darted at each other.  
  
Argo got the first hit in by tackling Nicholas to the ground. But Nicholas countered with a furious kick to the back of Bolt Gundam.  
  
"Not so high and mighty now are you Gulskii." Nicholas said as he began to slam his fists into the back of the Bolt Gundam. "Let's see how you fare against my specialty technique."  
  
Nicholas rocketed to the sky going higher and higher while Argo laid on his more than likely injured back as he watched Nicholas continue to climb in elevation. Nicholas stopped and Grizzly Gundam's hand began to under go a transformation. Every finger on its hand now had spikes on the tips and Nicholas looked down at the weakened Bolt Gundam.  
  
"GRIZZLY CLAW!!" Nicholas shouted as he darted downward with his hand ready to strike.  
  
"I'll match your little downward strike" Argo began to slowly get up.  
  
Argo jumped into the opposite direction of the Grizzly Gundam so that they would meet in the sky.  
  
"GAIA CRUSHER!!" Argo yelled as he reared his hand back to strike the Grizzly Claw.  
  
The two clashed in the middle of the sky with a thunderous roar. Nicholas dug the Grizzly Claw in to the hand of the Bolt Gundam but Argo put more pressure on his blow and the Grizzly Claw began to crack. Then the Grizzly Claw exploded and Argo continued his attack with a shot to the head before the two Gundams fell to the ground.  
  
"Your good Gulskii but I can match your strength." Nicholas said in his cocky voice.  
  
"We'll see about that Craven." Argo said. "Let's see how you handle this."  
  
Then a huge ball shot from Bolt Gundam's shoulder and Argo caught it with the electric chain.  
  
"Graviton Hammer!" Argo yelled as he started to swing it around and around.  
  
"Ha, The Graviton Hammer eh." Nicholas said. "I heard about this thing. That's why I made a special weapon just for a match with you."  
  
Grizzly Gundam shot out a huge ball of it's own and Nicholas caught it with his own electric chain.  
  
"I don't get it, Argo said, how is that suppose to be special its no different mine."  
  
"You haven't let me finish" Nicholas said.  
  
Just then huge spikes came out of Nicholas' Graviton Hammer. Soon afterwards Nicholas' Hammer resembled a mace.  
  
"Meet the Graviton Spike Hammer!" Nicholas yelled as he began swinging it around and around. 


	4. Clash of the Graviton Hammers

The Clash of The Graviton Hammers  
  
"That Graviton Hammer is more powerful than mine" Argo thought. "I just got to take his out and I can beat him."  
  
"Take this Gulskii!" Nicholas said as he swung his Graviton Spike Hammer at the Bolt Gundam.  
  
Argo was hit hard. the spikes of Nicholas' hammer pierced almost his entire left arm. Luckily Argo was right handed.  
  
"Looks like we are both unable to use an arm now Gulskii, but after this next hit you won't have a leg to stand on." Nicholas said as he swung the Graviton Spike Hammer at Bolt Gundams legs.  
  
Argo was able to dodge a shot to the legs but a swift shot to the back of Bolt Gundam and Argo fell to his knees. The cockpit was almost pierced by one of the spikes. Argo got up, and he generated his energy into one final desperation to take out Nicholas' hammer.  
  
"What's this?" Nicholas said as the Bolt Gundam began to glow gold.  
  
"It's Hyper Mode." Argo replied as the Bolt Gundam let out one big trust of energy.  
  
"No matter I can still crush you with my Spike Hammer." Nicholas said as he swung it at Bolt Gundam again.  
  
"Not so fast, Argo said as he darted at the Graviton Spike Hammer, Gaia Crusher!"  
  
Argo swung his right arm with the Gaia Crusher at Nicholas' Spike Hammer. The shock of the Gaia Crusher wasn't enough to destroy it but at least damage it. In a matter of seconds all of the spikes on Nicholas' hammer shattered.  
  
"What no!!" Nicholas yelled in shock.  
  
"Now lets try this again, Argo said as he pick up his Graviton Hammer and started to swing it around, take this!!" Argo swung his hammer at the Grizzly Gundam.  
  
"Oh yeah well I'm not giving up yet!" Nicholas yelled as he swung his now plain Graviton Hammer at the Bolt Gundam.  
  
The two hammers clashed in a thunderous roar that let out a powerful shockwave. So powerful that even the mystery man standing on his Gundam almost two miles away almost lost his balance.  
  
"What's happening!?" Nicholas and Argo thought as they saw both of their hammers shatter from the pressure. "What just happened here?" Nicholas asked himself out loud.  
  
"It seems we are equally matched, we have no way to defeat each other unless one of us gives up." Argo said.  
  
"Well if it is going to be that way how about a draw?" Nicholas asked.  
  
"Yes, but on one condition." Argo said. "I want to see you in the Final Battle."  
  
"Deal." Nicholas replied.  
  
The two Gundams got up and walked in separate directions, on a limp.  
  
"Aww, it's over already." Drake said as he stuffed the piece of metal into his trench coat pocket. "Oh well, guess I'll head for Neo-France, after I have some fun."  
  
Drake boarded his Thunder Gundam and flew of toward a deserted town.  
  
"Here's a place to have some fun." Drake said as he continued on toward the town.  
  
"Ahhh, time to give this sword a good work out." Drake said as he drew a red Laser Sword from the Thunder Gundam's arm.  
  
Drake flew through buildings left and right with amazing speed. Then he raised his sword.  
  
"Eradicate Slash!" Drake yelled as he diced a building across and then down the middle. The building burst to rubble as soon as Thunder Gundam set foot on the ground.  
  
He found and reduced some more buildings to dust and then headed for the heart of he town, the tallest building.  
  
"Heh, Heh, Heh, the final tower." Drake said as he entered Hyper Mode. "Tri- Wave Thunder Cannon!"  
  
Three balls of energy illuminated from the hands of the Thunder Gundam. Drake reared his hands back and clawed them, and then he clashed his wrists together and fired the shots off one by one. The building wasn't just destroyed it incinerated the second the three thunder balls crashed into it. Drake had had his fun and rocketed off in the direction of Neo-France.  
  
Neo-France: Four days later.  
  
"Uhhh." George said as he arose from his bed. "The start to another day."  
  
George walked into his dinning room to find a note on the table. It read: George,  
  
Father and me went to the colony for the day. Be back tomorrow.  
  
Marie Louise  
  
"Ok by me." George said as he held the note into the light to see something written on the other side.  
  
The Red Joker still lives.  
  
The strange five-word note puzzled George. What was it? Who wrote it?  
  
George thought this had something to do with the shuffle alliance, so he made some calls and was off to Neo-Japan.  
  
Neo-Japan/Guiana Highlands: 2 days later.  
  
George had called Chibodee, Argo and Sai Saici to a meeting at Domon's house. Upon arrival the Bolt and Maxter Gundams where it top condition. The battle scars that Gundam Maxter and Bolt Gundams had sustained in Chibodee and Argo's fights with Julius and Nicholas were gone.  
  
The five sat down in Domon's living room and began to discuss these strange occurrences.  
  
"So why did you call us all hear Neo-France?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"I found this on my dinning room table two days ago." George said as he tossed the note on the table.  
  
"A note from Marie Louise?" Chibodee said as he looked at it.  
  
"Turn it over doofus!" Sai Saici said.  
  
Chibodee raised his right eyebrow as he read the weird note and passed it along.  
  
"The Red Joker, sounds like a Shuffle Alliance member." Rain said.  
  
Then Argo had a sudden flashback to what he saw in Neo-Australia and the old man who told him about the man whose hand sometimes glowed red.  
  
"About eight days ago I stopped in Neo-Australia on my way to Neo- Antarctica." Argo said. "Their Gundam Fighter had been eliminated in a brutal fashion I've never seen before. An old man gave me all the details and said that it was Neo-Antarctica that caused that damage. And he said his hand sometimes glowed red."  
  
"I wish Master Asia were still alive." Domon said. "I could ask him about this."  
  
"Yes. He would most definitely know about this if it had anything to do with the Shuffle Alliance." George replied.  
  
Then the phone rang and Domon went to answer it.  
  
"No way really!" Domon said to the caller. "It's finally finished. Alright dad I'll be there as fast as I can."  
  
"What was that about?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there." Domon said. "Come on you guys, get your Gundams a lets head off." 


End file.
